


如果30歲還是處男 只是「暫時」是魔法師

by sakura0806



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura0806/pseuds/sakura0806
Summary: *私設魔法消失的條件非「失去童貞」黑澤優一X安達清
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤/安達
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	如果30歲還是處男 只是「暫時」是魔法師

安達清是在一個毫無預兆的狀況下失去他的魔法的。  
  
那個被所有人當作玩笑的都市傳說，表示「若是30歲還是處男，就會變成魔法師」，於是安達很直覺地認為，要使自己不再是魔法師，首先必須先脫離處男的身分，這是個很簡單的邏輯驗證問題，他也對此深信不疑。  
  
可是他卻忘了，都市傳說這種東西，打從一開始就不具備嚴謹的邏輯考據，自然也無法用推敲得出一個正確答案。況且這類的都市傳說，旁人關心的大多是「到了30歲還是處男」這件事，變成魔法師之後會過怎樣的生活，倒不在他們關心的範圍內──除非他們知道自己會被讀心。  
  
失去魔法的那一天，正值黑澤的生日。初次以「戀人」身分替黑澤慶祝的生日，安達希望可以送一個他真正需要的禮物，但直接問對方又顯得太沒誠意，黑澤那傢伙大概會說，自己送什麼他都喜歡吧──當然，他的內心是不是真的這樣想，安達不敢猜，他怕自己接受不了。  
  
沒辦法，最終安達還是只能借助「魔法」的力量，探聽黑澤有沒有想要的東西。自從習慣「魔法師」這個身分後，安達漸漸覺得這個魔法對他而言是利大於弊的，只要在日常避免過多的人群接觸，基本上這個魔法不會帶給他太多的困擾，甚至能在工作和戀情上帶給他很多的便利──這種感覺就像在課堂考試時，只有自己一人獲得開書考的權力一樣──歸根究柢，這魔法對不善人際交往的安達來說，實在給予了莫大的幫助。

所以，當安達把自己探聽到的、黑澤所需要的領帶夾送給他當生日禮物的時候，雖然面對黑澤驚喜地詢問「你怎麼知道我想要這個」到底有些心虛，卻還是很開心自己能在物質上滿足黑澤的需求。安達將領帶夾從絨布盒裡拿出來，親自為他別上，黑澤的心音也隨著碰觸傳遞過來──

_（安達第一次送我的禮物！好想要把它放在家裡好好地保存起來，可是安達應該會希望我帶著它來上班吧…）  
（帶著它感覺就像安達一直在我身邊一樣，啊啊啊我好幸福。）  
（我也送個回禮給安達吧，就送──）_

心音到此處戛然而止。  
「咦？」安達一愣，抬頭望向黑澤。  
「怎麼了？」黑澤關心地問。  
「啊，什麼事都沒有。」安達回道，扯出一抹笑容：「好了，這個領帶夾很適合你。」  
「謝謝，我真的很開心。」黑澤笑著，踏著輕快的步伐向前走去，而安達愣愣地望著自己的雙手，猶豫了一下，偷偷地將右手碰上黑澤的背──

什麼聲音都沒有聽到。  
他的魔法失效了。

＊

「所以？你就因為這個原因請假不去上班？還來找我吃飯？」與好友相約在兩人常見面的小酒館裡，柘植聽完他的問題後有些不可思議地反問。而安達點點頭，灌了一大口啤酒後，似乎又對玻璃杯上的水珠產生濃厚興趣般地戳弄著，等到柘植快要受不了他的沉默時才悠悠地開口補充：「我有點、不曉得該怎麼面對黑澤。」  
  
安達不能否認，自己是一個勇氣很容易流失的人，比起黑澤的光芒四射，他給人的感覺應該是內向、容易緊張和不太會說話。有時候跟黑澤單獨相處，也大多是對方講他聆聽，偶爾因為聽到心音，而做出一些在對方預料之外的反應。雖然他有時候也會被黑澤有些過分的妄想嚇到，但比起黑澤總是能馬上抓住他的想法並給予支持，沒有任何戀愛經驗的他，很感謝魔法讓他處在與黑澤還算平等的位置。  
  
但現在魔法消失了，他那「感覺跟黑澤不是同一世界的人」的自卑感又回來了，或許因為黑澤善於交際的關係，他太懂得怎麼樣去控制自己的表情。即使別人說了什麼無趣的話題，他大概也能笑著接上幾句。這讓安達覺得焦慮，自己是一個不太會說話的人，如果他分享的事情黑澤並不感興趣的話呢？沒有了魔法，他不能敏銳地在對方覺得無聊前立刻停止話題，久而久之，會不會讓他感到厭煩呢？  
  
此外，那個都市傳說明明表示「30歲還是處男，就會變成魔法師」，而如今30歲的他明明仍舊是處男，為什麼魔法會消逝呢？他不知道該怎麼去解釋這完全不合乎常理的事情，也不想讓黑澤誤會，於是只能選擇不說。  
  
他當然也有嘗試去適應這樣的狀態。畢竟比起擁有魔法的時間，沒有魔法的時間還是多得多。只是一切都回復平常罷了，安達這麼告誡自己，然後上網查了很多很多戀人們會聊些什麼話題，在那天下班後嘗試跟黑澤進行類似的對話。可是或許是因為內心太過緊張，很多話題都在他草草回答下畫上句號，然後就是一陣沉默。期間黑澤有關心地問他怎麼了，在無人小巷裡仍會牽起他的手，到他家時送上一個溫暖的擁抱，甚至是親吻，但安達卻還是覺得他們的距離正漸漸變得遙遠，黑澤的微笑、說得每一句話，都愈來愈像他還未獲得魔法之前，他所認知的那個「完美的黑澤」了。  
  
距離太遠了，他們果然不是同一個世界的人，是兩條不會有交集的平行線。他們感情的升溫始於魔法，在魔法消失之後，他們就該回歸到同期的身分，再無其他。  
  
  
「安達，你要縮回殼裡了嗎？」  
  
  
柘植突然開口，而安達吃驚地望向他。「你別想這麼多，我雖然沒魔法了，但跟你還是朋友。而且我們是同一類人，我大概知道你在想些什麼。」他又喝了一口酒，「雖然我們很相似，但還是有些地方不一樣的。例如我的工作讓我不必太在意別人的眼光，再加上……」柘植有些不自在地咳了咳：「大概是年紀差距吧，小湊他很理解我會不安，總是會跟我撒嬌來讓我覺得安心。」  
  
「可是你跟黑澤不一樣，你們在公司上班，你們的環境促使你們成長，彼此的差異讓你們變成了不一樣的人…或許一開始你是被黑澤跟你完全不同的特質所吸引，進而喜歡上他，但是安達，愛情裡每個人都應該是對等的。」  
  
見安達沒有反應，柘植只好繼續解釋：「我也是跟小湊交往後才漸漸領悟這個道理，在這之前，我總是不由自主地拿自己跟小湊的前男友比較，但小湊告訴我，他喜歡我，就只是因為我是我，或許我不會跳舞、不會說話，但我卻能在他快對跳舞失去信心的時候告訴他，我會永遠跟他站在同一陣線上。」想到自己的戀人，柘植的目光變得愈發柔和起來，「縱使你們兩人是因為魔法才變得親近，但在那之前，黑澤喜歡的是你，而不是因為30歲還是處男，而變成魔法師的你，不是嗎？」  
  
「……柘植，我感覺你好像真的變成戀愛大師了呢？」  
  
「嗯，我也覺得說出這些話的自己真帥。」柘植一邊說著，一邊起身招呼服務員來結帳，「所以安達，你現在應該做的事是把你的不安告訴黑澤，很多戀人即使沒有魔法，卻也能心靈相通，你要相信你也能做到──因為安達你是個很溫柔的人。」  
兩人並肩走出了小酒館，而後柘植拍拍安達的肩，用眼神示意了前方：「不用感謝我。」  
  
順著柘植的方向看去，安達看見不遠處的陰影處站在一個人。而那個人發現安達在看著他，便邁開腳步向他慢慢走來，藉著小酒館外的燈火，那人的身影和容貌愈來愈清晰，等到他站到他面前時，安達不由自主地往後退了一步，向後伸手想要跟好友求救，卻發現柘植不知在何時已經離開。  
於是他只能壓抑著想逃的念頭，望著眼前自己的戀人。

黑澤在還可以容納一個人的距離內停下，看著安達因為他的出現顯得有些慌亂，張口想說些什麼，卻又在出口的瞬間嚥了回去。沉默一會才終於開口：「安達，跟我去一個地方好嗎？」

安達點點頭，於是黑澤伸手握住他的手，卻感覺到對方瞬間僵硬了身體。他本來想狠下心忽略安達的反應，但在看到那人抬頭、望著他的眼神充滿著小心翼翼與驚慌時，他知道自己是徹底地敗了。

他嘆了一口氣，鬆開握住安達的手，然後徑直地往前走去。走了一段路後他發現安達沒有跟上，於是只好又停下腳步，轉身看向安達。

安達仍站在原地，見他轉過身來，躊躇半天才終於開口說道：「我沒有不想跟你牽手，只是……」他沒繼續往下說。

「我知道，是我太急了，對不起。」黑澤走近他，仍是禮貌地維持著一個人的距離：「我只是想跟你談談，如果你不想今天談，改天也可以好不好？」話到最後已經像是在懇求，安達不可思議地看著黑澤，他沒有想過在已經沒有魔法後的當下，自己還會把這樣的字眼用在黑澤的身上。

黑澤見他沒有反應，長長呼出一口氣：「我明天再來……」  
「不，就今天。」安達打斷黑澤的話，直視他的眼睛，認真地重複道：「我想要今天跟你談。」

*

於是兩人並肩走到了一處公園內，安達對此處感到有些熟悉，卻想不太起來自己什麼時候來過這裡。正當他還在搜尋有關這公園的相關記憶時，走在前方的黑澤已經先停下腳步開口：「我是從這裡開始注意安達清的。」

「欸？」安達被這突如其來的告白嚇了一跳，但黑澤沒有理會，「七年前我們曾經一起參加一場聚會。」他說：「那場聚會……因為我的失態而搞砸了，不僅客戶很不高興，帶我來的前輩也對我有所微詞。當時我覺得很挫折，獨自一人在這公園裡走著，正當我因為酒醉即將要跌倒的時候……」黑澤轉身與安達目光相對，「是你接住了我。」

「雖然安達你可能忘記了，但那天的那一個擁抱，還有你對我說的話，都一直一直烙印在我的腦海。我從那之後就一直看著你，嘗試著與你拉近距離，卻又害怕嚇到你，不斷地忍耐再忍耐，一直到你得到聽到我心聲的魔法後，我才終於將幻想變成了真實。」

「七年的暗戀竟然可以得到回應，我每天醒來的時候都覺得這會不會只是一場夢，每天都想打電話給你，從你的反應來告訴我這一切都是真的。一直到今天，我打給你的時候你匆匆掛上了電話，我覺得很害怕，感覺這場夢就要醒了。」

安達望著側對自己站著的黑澤，天色已經完全黑了，公園內的路燈照在他英俊的臉上，將他臉上的失落與不安完全地展現在他的面前。

腦袋還在嗡嗡作響，太過龐大的資訊讓他花費了好大的力氣才勉強消化完黑澤的話。他想起了對方跟他告白的那一天，黑澤顫抖著雙唇說，他不想當什麼同期同事，或是什麼朋友，這是他第一次這麼地喜歡一個人。

原來已經七年了嗎？這七年來，黑澤也在仰望著自己嗎？

這樣的認知像是一把鑰匙，把安達塵封在腦袋深處的記憶盒子全部打開，然後一幕一幕地呈現在他眼前：他看見黑澤在電梯前向自己打了招呼、黑澤對於他幫忙整理資料表達感謝、他因為不會喝酒而猶豫不決時，黑澤發現了並幫他擋下……最後的畫面則是黑澤躺在公園的長椅上，而他蹲在黑澤的身邊，一起看見滿天的星空。

原來他們一直、一直都把對方擺在心裡最高的那個位置。

最後安達把黑澤帶回家，在小矮桌前向他坦承了自己魔法消失的事情。安達有些語無倫次，不斷重複不明白為什麼魔法會突然消失不見，也提到對黑澤的仰望，說感覺自己距離黑澤很遠很遠。而黑澤靜靜地聽著，在他情緒激動的時候握住他的手，緊緊的。

「如果你想聽的話，我可以說給你聽。」黑澤撫上安達的臉，「但是不要再躲著我，也不要總是去找柘植，雖然我知道你們是大學同學感情很好，但我說有時會很嫉妒他，並不全是開玩笑的。」

安達點點頭，或許是因為把不安都傾瀉而出，他想起了二十九歲的最後一個晚上，他想著要是能知道有誰打從心底喜歡自己就好了。然後上天給了他聽到別人心聲的能力，讓他發現黑澤一直喜歡著他。

或許，魔法除了讓他發現黑澤對他的愛意之外，可能還想要點醒他，其實黑澤跟他並沒有任何不同。但其實這點他也已經注意到了，卻因為魔法喪失，在慌亂中又把它遺忘了。

但幸運的是，黑澤並沒有因此離開，甚至攤開自己的不安，讓他再一次的知道，啊，原來有人是這樣的喜歡自己。

「黑澤，你還記得第一次來我家的事情嗎？」輕輕握住黑澤的手，安達突然想要坦白自己的心意。

「記得啊，那天你生病了，我很擔心，姊姊還跑來公司，真的快把我氣炸了。」黑澤一邊回答，一邊緩緩地與安達的手十指交扣，放在胸口上，好讓對方聽見自己的心跳是多麼劇烈地在跳動著。

「那時候我以為你姊姊是你的前女友。」安達笑了出來，「所以那時候你說要請我吃飯，我只想跟你拉開距離，畢竟你前女友這麼漂亮。」

黑澤聽著，原本緊緊握著安達的手突然鬆開，直接將他整個人擁進了懷裡。

「我才發現，自己很害怕你的心意改變，並為此感到寂寞。」安達順勢靠上黑澤的肩膀，嘆了一口氣說，「聽到你喊她姊姊我真的鬆了一口氣，還好她是你的姊姊。」

一直躊躇不前的安達終於有勇氣，跨出了自己畫下的圈圈之外，向黑澤伸出了手。

而黑澤接住了他。


End file.
